Freedom's Flight
by SweetieLove
Summary: Many of our troubles all stems from the past. Whether it be missing the one that got away or seeing the death of a loved one, we can only do one thing in life. To leave the past behind, and live the life of truth in the future.


**Author's Note:** I had SOOO much fun writing this. I got this idea while playing some cases from the Ace Attorney series. I just knew that it had to somehow connect, with Edgeworth's disappearance and Mineral Town's peaceful yet isolated island. It was just perfect! Anyway, I'm not shipping this as a pairing of sorts but I hope you guys get to enjoy this. I worked hard on this crossover. Jen, I hope this somehow gives Edgeworth some justice. It's kinda hard to write in his voice so I just had to switch to Mary's. Enjoooy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon, whether I'm in 2012 or in 2074.

**Freedom's Flight**

Have you ever experienced the beautiful feeling of discovering something new? Of leaving your cage and being thrust into a whole new and different world of beginnings? Of seeing the universe in a fresh and vibrant kind of experience no one has the courage to delve in for?

Even without taking a single step out of Mineral Town, I can safely say that I definitely have.

Spring has finally arrived here in Mineral Town. Flowers of all kinds, of marigolds and daffodils, of gerbera and orange blossoms, of rose lilies and stargazers, bloomed with radiance. Their scents fluttering through the air as the soft breeze scatters them all over the quaint atmosphere of the small village. Warm, golden light streams off of the sun as the waves crash and roll along the beach.

The flowering season has just arrived yet everybody has started to become busy with the preparations for the upcoming tourist season. With a beautiful summit and a lush, bountiful yet safe forest, it was the perfect picture of an outdoor getaway with nature. The villagers residing the small island, though they were not more than fifty people, all pitched in to work before many of the ships arrive.

A red-haired waitress, along with her father, prepared the Inn where many of the guests will be staying. A log cabin, most people would say, but a second home would be more appropriate in their terms. Food, though not of high class, will be served with welcoming warmth and comfort many gourmet restaurants tend to miss.

A doctor and a nurse, along with the knowledge of a paralyzed yet wise healer, were arranging for the needed medicine and treatments when ailments and injuries occur.

A blonde girl, with her parents accompanying the poultry and dairy farms, helped in supplying the goods of the people, ranging from food to agricultural needs to simple materials needed for storage and such.

Everyone, big or small, lent a hand as they worked.

But a girl, with locks of dark ebony and skin of shining porcelain, stayed inside the tall tower doing her job as the town librarian. Though it was not much, it gave her joy to be a small contribution to the town even if it wasn't as tedious or tiring as the rest. She enjoyed her job and was more than happy to be able to help as well at the same time.

And that girl, that little girl who loved to write stories about princes and princesses, about overcoming obstacles and challenges, about doing your best to reach your goal in every possible way, that little girl was me.

-0-

When you think about it, people are very, very different from each other. Some are born with fair hair, while others get waves of brown or black. Some are raised in wealthy families, while other has to work at a very young age to survive. Some are trained to be good with their skills, while others have a natural ability to present them. But all in all, we have dreams, we have ambitions, we all yearn to love and be loved, we all wish to be happy, we all grow from our past, our present, for the future. All in all, despite the differences, we are different and yet the same.

I was at the library then, writing a new story about a little girl who wished to stand on the moon and see what her beloved planet looked like from afar. At that time, it was only the fifth day of Spring, the expected day wherein the tourists would come flooding by Mineral Town and do some sight-seeing and shopping as they travel by.

Seeing how I worked in a public library, people rarely come inside to read the books available. Most people would come in here to ask for information and such regarding the town and its culture. But conversations like those would last for only a few minutes or so before they leave and explore the other parts of our small home.

Nevertheless, it was often silent in my little den.

At least a week came by before the special visitor happened to enter the library. He was, as much as I can describe in one word, some sort of an English prince. His fair face was encircled by a halo of dark, shiny hair which perfectly matched his charcoal-toned eyes. His smooth porcelain skin seemed to glimmer under the harsh light of the library. I soon found myself wondering why he would choose to stay in a place like this.

But soon, I found his eyes.

They were, as honestly as I could describe it, empty. As if all the happiness in the world have been ripped apart from this man. As if he lost all hope in regaining everything he wished to own once more. It was as if his role has been nothing but a waste, a waste of existence to the world beyond.

"Welcome to the Mineral Town Library," I said warmly, arranging the papers in my desk to face him once more. "I'm Mary, the public librarian. You can approach if you are in need of assistance regarding the town and any other information you need that the Mayor has insufficiently supplied."

Somehow, from the corner of my eye, I could have seen the faintest trace of a smirk, or maybe a sly smile, but it is highly possible that my eyes were fooling me. My glasses have been my companion for a few years now. And it's certainly not the perfect picture of what people say, "Good as new."

"Do you have any books here regarding the laws and policies of this town?" he inquired with a serious tone. Feeling his gaze upon me, I stood up and motioned him to a nearby bookcase.

"Fourth bookcase. Second shelf from the top. You may see some old written books and manuscripts regarding the old policies of our town. Aside from that, our resources may be a bit outdated."

"No, no. It's quite fine." He walked over and scanned the thick, hard-bound books lining the wall. Once he locked his eyes over a small, red, leather-bound book, he took a seat by the table beside my desk and began reading silently. Without any further disturbances, I took out the papers from my desk and began writing once more the tale of the young princess thinking of a way to reach the moon.

"Where was I again?" I whispered before gently placing the tip of my pen to the clean sheet in front of me. "I remember now!" And I began to write the words forming inside my mind.

I began writing of the princess journey towards a magical forest wherein she will be meeting two fairies of a kind. Both will be handing the girl two bottles containing a magic potion wherein one will make her fly while the other while make her grow trees that can reach the sky.

"_But what happens next?"_ thought I. The next event should be not too dramatic, yet not too simple. It needs to build up the tension yet not give away the plot of the story. When has writing been such a pain…?

"Excuse me—"

"Oh!" I squeaked. I accidentally dropped my pen and a few of the papers I've been editing. I quickly got out of my seat to collect them only to see the materials neatly arranged in the visitor's hands. When I looked up once more, I saw a different person somehow. His eyes have somehow melted to a smooth, night-like hue and gave off a warm glow. His posture seems to have relaxed a bit and his voice became incredibly gentle.

"Here," he said as he handed me my papers. "I apologize. I never meant to disturb you."

"Oh, no! P-Please don't apologize. It seems that I was rather troubled by my…thoughts. Nothing more."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's a good thing to hear." He held a steady gaze once more. "I was hoping you explain more of the contents of this book I'm holding," he said as he held up the small red book he picked out a while ago.

"What would you like to know about?" Adjusting my glasses once more, I faced him and gave out a warm smile. "If may not be so rude, how would I address you, sir?"

Flustered, he bowed and held out his hand. "Forgive me. I rarely forget to introduce my name to anyone. I'm…Miles Edgeworth. You may call me as Edgeworth. I…was once a prosecutor."

Something about his nervous tone struck a small spark in my mind, not of anger or irritation, nor of hate or anguish, but one of curiosity when one tends to somehow sense that something is not right. That something needs to be corrected.

"A prosecutor? Like the one who works in courtrooms?" He nodded. "I see then. What do you wish to know about Mineral Town's laws?"

"Everything."

"Everything? I-I don't quite understand what you mean."

"I wish to know everything about its laws. Its history, its foundations, its sole purpose in this small village. I wish to know everything."

"I-I see. That's quite a lot of information you wish to delve into. Unfortunately, even I don't have enough data to share aside from the books here in the library." _After all, I haven't left this place since I was young, _I thought.

"That is quite unfortunate." He looked away with a pained look in his eyes.

Oftentimes, many obstacles and hurdles obstruct us from reaching our goals. Either it is that person who makes you feel like nothing at all, or the lack of opportunities coming in your way, or the past clinging at the depths of your mind, reminding you of your failures and unsuccessful attempts of finishing your journey. But these goals, as painful as they may be, help us to become stronger. It's our choice to use them as a block in the road, or a big push to the finish line.

It's time I helped those people who need my help, my little push to their finish line, in my own little way.

"…Might I ask? Why do you need to read our laws? I may be able to find some books related to your reason."

"I…really don't know."

My eyes widened in response and took a deep, shaky breath. I looked into his eyes once more and saw that its expression suddenly changed. If before it was empty, now it seemed lost. Confused. Uncertain.

I decided to take a different approach. The same way I used to do with _him_ before. I placed my hands on lap and faced him with a smile.

"Have you looked around the village, Mr. Edgeworth?"

A startled look, with his eyes containing a look of surprise and his lips forming a little O. "Yes. Yes, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Well, what do you think of Mineral Town at the moment?" I said as I took notice of my desk and began to arrange of the papers scattered all over.

"It is definitely a beautiful place. A shame very few people know of existence."

"Very few? I'm afraid you're mistaken. Many tourists visit our place very often, especially during the summer and the fall."

"Is that so?"

"But I'm still curious as to why you went here of all places. This village, my home, is beautiful, true enough. Yet, I don't quite understand on how a prosecutor would go here to spend his vacation."

A look of pain emerged from his features as he looked away from my face. From the regal and mysterious prince comes a frail and gentle creature.

"It's a bit… complicated to explain all of it."

"I'm willing to wait for your answer. I wish to help you in the best way possible." After clearing the desk, I adjusted my glasses and waited for his reply.

"You can say that I came here to… find myself."

"To find yourself?" This discussion…reminds me too much of the past. It seemed that Mr. Edgeworth was at a loss of words as well.

"I…I'll be right back, Mr. Edgeworth."

-0-

Second chances pass by us in more ways than one in the long run. We don't always see it, but it's right there in front of us. If ever we don't see it, it is because we turn a blind eye. When one passes by, never take it for granted.

It may never happen again.

I slipped out for a moment and came back with a tray filled with a complete tea set from my mother. I set it down at a nearby table and filled two teacups with my mother's special herbal tea.

"I'm hoping you drink tea, Mr. Edgeworth. It's what I drink whenever I wish to relax my mind." I placed his cup down in front of him and sat on a chair.

"Same case as well." He took the seat beside me and took a sip. "Is this…lemon grass? Or maybe it's a pinch of gooseberries mixed with the herbs?"

"I can't say. I used my mother's special recipe that has been passed down from our ancestors. The contents are to be strictly kept secret to only among my family."

"It's actually refreshing with the sweetness complimenting the scents of the herbs well."

"Thank you for your kind words." I placed my teacup down and adjusted my glasses once more. "I fear that I have a small hunch as to where your problem is rooted."

"And where is that?"

"Your past."

His hands shook as placed his cup on the table. This man, this prosecutor right before my eyes, seemed so lost and distant to the world beyond. They resembled each other so much, it was actually a nostalgic feeling seeing Mr. Edgeworth turn his face away from me.

Before I knew it, his lips have started speaking.

"If…If you really wish to know, then I'll tell you." He closed his eyes and I was swept away.

He told everything. Beginning from his childhood where his father was a famous yet skilled defense attorney who saves innocent people from cases they were innocent of. He talked about his experience of defending a fellow classmate of his who was accused of stealing money even if he was not guilty. He talked of the infamous incident where he witnessed his father's demise and his metamorphosis on his viewpoint in life.

He shared his times with his mentor and his determined daughter, on how he wished to be perfect in every way, taking in the rule of von Karma himself. His eyes suddenly grew dark as he talked about all the cases he'd won using the techniques he'd learned, techniques he never wanted to use again. And, at the last topic, he talked about his recent losses from a rookie defense attorney. Only later did he say that the defense attorney who ended his winning streak was his friend who he defended many years ago and that he also saved him from a recent case as well.

When he was done, he took a sip of the tea and started staring at the wall. "Phoenix…showed me the other side of what the law implies. The part where the innocent are in need of help, in need of saving. Because of him, I don't know where to go anymore. I don't know if I should side with principle, or I should side with justice."

Silence.

Decisions were, are and always will be a part of our lives. It can range from choosing what time to wake up in the morning, deciding what career to lead in life, and where do we want to find happiness in the world. The best thing we can do is to choose what we feel as right and the rest will follow.

But the worst thing that can happen is to choose nothing at all.

"Mr. Edgeworth, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're stuck with choosing what you've always believed to be true and what has been proved as true over the years?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, that's correct."

"If you would ask for my opinion, I would only choose one thing in every fork you encounter."

"And what is that?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

I had to breathe for a while to keep myself from shaking. "I believe in always siding with the truth, Mr. Edgeworth. Always with the truth." I turned to him as I placed my teacup on the table. "I don't know about principles, I don't know much about law and I definitely don't know much politics, but what I do know is that everything about that stems from knowing the truth."

"People have different opinions regarding success. It may be about the money, it may as well be all about the fame. It may also about the power. But success isn't always about happiness. You can have all the riches and power while being all around the world, yet that person can lay his head on his pillow and cry every night because he isn't happy. Because he denies the truth, or he knows it but he refuses to acknowledge it."

I closed my eyes and looked at this mysterious prince-like man. "That is my opinion of your case, anyway."

"The truth..." A sigh. "It's a bit hard to digest."

Maybe I know of a place where it can help ease his mind. Somewhere I took _him_ as well many years ago.

"Have you been outside the border of Mineral Town?"

He looked up and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I've just arrived this morning and I've only managed to explore some parts of the village."

I nervously played with the hem of my frock. "Um, are you fond of hiking?"

-0-

It took us at least a few hours before we reached the mountain. And I couldn't help but smile as I took in the beautiful scene before us.

A green lush meadow right past the bridge crossing over to the mountain was filled with the fresh scents of springs. The newly-applied dew of pine needles, the fragrant scents of newly bloomed flowers and the calming sound of the river running by. It was a relaxing experience getting to sit by the grass and taking in the wonderful view of it all.

Strange, we come here every Monday yet I never had this much fun before.

I glanced to see a smiling Mr. Edgeworth examining the flowers nearby, breathing in their fragrance before sitting beside me and taking in the view once more.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Truly."

We stood there for a few more moments before he turned to face me with his scrutinizing eyes.

"I want to thank you for your help. I've never felt this light before. Never."

"That's Mineral Town for you, then." I smiled. "Might I just ask but why did you even want to know all about the political system here in Mineral Town?"

"I saw on television that this is one of the few towns who live by the traditional laws. I was hoping I could…clear my mind here." A smirk. "Seems like it's a good thing I went here."

"Again, that's Mineral Town for you."

We both had a good chuckle as we marveled at the fluttering butterflies nearby.

"Mary, is it?"

"Yes. That's definitely my name."

"I think you also have some troubles within you."

I've never been the one to have a difficult time in communicating with words. Yet, this is one of the few times in my life where words escape from my lips, leaving me hopeless in expressing what I felt at that moment.

"I am in great debt to you, Miss Mary. I think I should hear you out as well."

"How did you know that I-?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Eyes. The entrance of the soul, as they say. Many times, you can rely on looking at a person's eyes to see their true intentions and emotions as to what their bodies' actions is trying to hide.

But oftentimes, your own eyes can betray you as well.

I looked down at the ground, unable to express the emotion I've been bottling up inside of me. But maybe it's better to grasp at them than to let them go away.

"I…um, I've once been in love before, you could say." I played nervously with my braid, while I stared at the slowly dimming sky. "I loved this…this boy. He was a blacksmith with a troubled past."

"And he loved to read," I said with sad eyes, "He loved to read books with me and that's how we fell in love. We… weren't one of those couples who…who are passionate and open with their affection with each other. Gray and I…were both shy. We'd go to festivals together, spend time in the Library together and sometimes we'd offer stories to each other." I bit my lip. "I was happy that time."

"But then…then came that day. A new farmer has moved over here in Mineral Town. Oh! She was a beauty. Her name is Claire. Claire's a hard worker and an outgoing, friendly kind of person. Soon enough, she met Gray. You could say that they clicked the first time they just talked to each other. I also met Claire that day and she became my best friend instantly as soon as we opened up about our common favorite book, Jane Eyre."

"But I soon felt it. That slow, dripping sting when you start to lose the one you love to someone else. I couldn't stop it, I had no idea of what to do, I was confused, lost, alone. Before I knew it, Claire was always the one being accompanied by Gray to festivals, who spent his Starry Night with her, and who will spend the rest of their time together as husband and wife."

"I…I... have nothing left to say." Unknowingly, I felt something soft and wet drop by the palm of my hand. Tears.

"Someday, Miss Mary, you will find happiness. Just wait and see what life has to offer to you. Only time will tell."

And I saw his angelic smile once more.

What happened next, I don't remember. But I do remember seeing Mr. Edgeworth off the port the next day and visiting the Clinic. There, I saw Gray and Claire, sitting at the couches, with Gray's hand resting over Claire's growing stomach.

Before I knew it, I was smiling. And they smiled as well. I congratulated them with warmth I never knew I could say to them after years of avoiding each other.

And somehow, _I knew_, I just knew that for Mr. Edgeworth things have somehow cleared up in his mind. And that maybe, just maybe, the truth has actually made him free.


End file.
